


Soul Cafe

by riryzha



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riryzha/pseuds/riryzha
Summary: Ichigo adalah magnet dari segala macam masalah. Semua orang baik dari dunia manusia maupun dunia kematian mengangguk setuju akan pernyataan tersebut. Maka dari itu, Gotei 13 mengirim beberapa dewa kematian untuk membantu Ichigo dan kawan-kawan menjaga kota Karakura serta menjaga martabat para Dewa kematian akan keberadaan mereka. Namun terlalu banyaknya dewa kematian dalam satu kota mengharuskan mereka membuat penyamaran sebagai pekerja cafe di sana. Bagaimana kisah para dewa kematian yang berusaha melayani para pelanggan mereka?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, onesided - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Soul Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan bila ada keanehan penyebutan kata dan semacamnya karena aku masih baru disini.

Keempat dewa kematian yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan rapat mengerjapkan mata sesaat tepat di depan pintu. Tiga orang wakil kapten dan satu kapten dari divisi 10 saling lempar pandang sebelum tiga orang di antara mereka mendaratkan pandangan secara bersamaan kearah sosok penting dari misi ini.

"Ada apa?"

Rangiku menggandeng lengan Rukia erat,"karena kita akan menetap beberapa waktu di Karakura, aku ingin tahu kau selama di sana tinggal di mana?"

Mendapati pertanyaan berbahaya tersebut, Rukia terbatuk hebat. Renji yang tahu betul tabiat sahabatnya itu menyadari bahwa apapun jawaban yang akan dimuntahkan Rukia entah sebuah kejujuran yang berbahaya atau kebohongan terburuk abad ini. Satu-satunya kapten di tim yang terbentuk secara dadakan itupun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta sebuah jawaban.

' _Sial_ ,' Rukia mengumpat dalam hati.

Dengan terbata sembari melempar senyum kaku, Rukia akhirnya menjawab,"di lemari kamar Ichigo."

Renji melotot tidak percaya, Kapten Toshiro mengurut pangkal hidung sembari menggerutu seputar harga diri klan dan berbahayanya hubungan di antara pria dan wanita sementara Rangiku menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian seterlarang itu."

Mata keunguan itu melebar tidak percaya,"tidak ada apapun di antara kami! Kami sering kali bergantian patroli kok!"

Rahasia telah terbuka dan tidak ada siapapun yang mau mempercayai segala elakan kata dengan mudah.

"Rukia! Kau tidak dilecehkan si bodoh itu kan?!"

Rukia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dengan wajah yang merah,"tidak! Kami bahkan tidak tidur satu kasur....." perkataan Rukia terhenti di sana dengan raut wajah yang seolah siap meledak. Melihat hal tersebut, Rangiku tertawa penuh kepuasan dengan Renji yang sudah berapi-api. Toshiro sudah tidak ingin membayangkan kemana arah percakapan ini berakhir.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita harus menyiapkan tempat untuk kita berempat tinggal sementara waktu."

Ketiga wakil kapten itu segera menegapkan punggung begitu Toshiro menatap ketiganya tajam. Meskipun Toshiro bukanlah kapten Rukia maupun Renji, namun mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Toshiro yang marah. Sementara Rangiku yang sudah kembali santai pun menggandeng sang kapten kearah luar.

"Ayo kita bahas ini di tempat lain."

Setelah keempatnya sepakat untuk meminta bantuan Urahara, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan menyiapkan barang yang akan dibawa selama misi di dunia manusia. Dari keempatnya, hanya Rangiku yang sepertinya membawa paling banyak barang.

"Aku harus membawa pakaian dan aksesoris yang bagus!"

Ketiganya memilih mengabaikan Rangiku dan berjalan melewati gerbang _seiretei_ dengan cepat. Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Toshiro melompati tiang demi tiang listrik dunia yang penuh kehidupan itu sembari mengeratkan genggaman pada ranselnya menuju toko permen Urahara yang kemudian disusul Renji, Rukia serta Rangiku. Seolah sudah paham akan kedatangan mereka, Urahara membuka pintu tokonya dan mempersilakan keempatnya masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu tempat Yoruichi yang dalam bentuk kucingnya tengah merebahkan diri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian yang akan dikirim oleh _Soul Society_." Ujar Urahara dengan nada riang.

Toshiro menggerutu pelan,"aku juga tidak percaya dengan tim yang berantakan ini."

"Kami minta disiapkan tempat tinggal untuk beberapa bulan kedepan." Ujar Renji tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia masih merasa marah dengan ucapan Rukia tadi. Meski ia akui Rukia tidak akan mungkin berniat macam-macam karena mereka pernah bertahun-tahun hidup dibawah langit yang sama demi bertahan hidup. Tapi ia merasa jika Rukia melakukannya bersama dengan orang lain terasa luar biasa salah.

Urahara menimbang-nimbang sementara Yoruichi menyeringai tipis dibalik wajah jenaka kucingnya.

"Meski aku bisa membantu kalian akan hal itu, kalian harus menghasilkan uang sendiri untuk kebutuhan kalian dalam jangka waktu kedepan. Aku tidak mungkin menyediakan semua sendiri, bukan?"

Keempatnya termenung sejenak. Rangiku menatap Rukia dan hendak bertanya padanya namun segera disergah Renji.

"Jangan tanya. Pasti Ichigo yang membiayainya."

Rukia tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "jangan mengatakannya dengan kalimat ambigu seperti itu!"

Urahara menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas, "tenang saja. Kali ini Kuchiki- _san_ sudah menitipkan kartu untuk Rukia- _san_ pakai."

Rukia menghela napas lega sesaat kemudian menatap horor kearah sang pemilik toko, "Nii- _sama_ melakukan hal itu?! Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan misi ini!"

Membayangkan kakaknya sampai menitipkan sejumlah uang untuk ia pakai menegaskan bahwa informasi tentangnya dengan Ichigo sudah sampai ke dunianya. Rukia ingin sekali berlari, kabur kembali ke _Soul Society_. Namun itu sama saja mencoreng nama baik klan Kuchiki karena ia meninggalkan tugasnya di sini.

"Meski Kuchiki sudah mendapat kartu aman untuk biaya selama di dunia ini, namun ia masih harus tinggal bersama kita. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah baru jikalau Kuchiki tetap tinggal di kamar Kurosaki."

Mata ungu kembali terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan hal tersebut dengan kalimat ambigu, Kapten Hitsugaya!"

Rangiku yang menikmati banyaknya perubahan ekspresi Rukia pun akhirnya buka suara, "bagaimana kalau kau carikan rumah dengan dua kamar? Aku akan tidur sekamar dengan Rukia sementara Renji bersama dengan Kapten. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengurangi biaya pengeluaran."

Renji mendesis dan menatap marah kearah Rangiku, "kau mengorbankanku?!"

"Memangnya satu ruangan denganku adalah pengorbanan?"

Renji menelan ludah.

"Apa kau ingin sekamar dengan Rukia?" Alis Rangiku terangkat dengan senyum mesum terkembang.

**_"THE HELL!"_** Renji memekik dengan wajah memerah.

Rukia yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang pun memberikan senyum tipis pada Renji. ' _Kau_ _tahu_ _kan_ _rasanya_ _terpojok_ _sepertiku_ _?'_

Urahara yang merasa puas akan pertunjukan dihadapannya pun terkekeh pelan. Yoruichi sudah berjalan masuk kedalam kamar sembari menggerutu pelan,"mereka harus menentukan kapal yang ingin dilayarkan."

Dengan sekali hentakan kipas, Urahara kemudian menatap keempat dewa kematian yang masih berstatus aktif tersebut dengan riang.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan rumah serta pekerjaan apa yang cocok selama kalian di sini."

Rukia kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menatap Urahara seolah bertanya, 'apakah aku juga harus bekerja?'

"Tentu saja. Akan terlihat tidak adil jika kau tidak membantu timmu."

"Apakah aku harus sekolah juga?"

"Tentu."

Rukia tersenyum miris. Tugasnya menjadi dua kali lipat sepertinya. Apakah ini bentuk penghukuman dari Gotei 13 karena ia melanggar peraturan dulu? Toshiro menatap Rukia dan Urahara bergantian, "bagaimana jika Kuchiki bekerja paruh waktu?"

Rangiku menyikut pelan lengan sang kapten, "sisi lembutmu keluar, Kapten."

"Diam, Matsumoto."

Rukia berterima kasih dalam hati pada kapten Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang harus kami kerjakan?" Tanya Renji seolah sudah lelah berbasa-basi.

Urahara menarik senyum tipis dan senyum tersebut mengundang firasat buruk bagi keempatnya.

_'_ _Tuhan_ _, kau_ _benar_ _-_ _benar_ _sedang_ _menghukumku_ _,_ _bukan_ _?'_

☀❄

Ichigo yang tengah menatap malas papan tulis yang penuh akan tulisan yang harus ia catat di bukunya tiba-tiba saja menghentakkan badan dari bangkunya. Meski sangat tipis, perasaannya tak pernah membohonginya. Reiatsu ini terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan setiap inci tubuhnya. Erm, oke...pernyataan ini terkesan sangat intim, ujar Ichigo dalam hati sembari mendinginkan wajahnya yang memanas. Ichigo kemudian menatap kearah luar jendela sembari menunggu jam pelajaran selesai agar ia bisa segera pulang dan bertemu sang pemilik reiatsu yang berharmoni dengan reiatsu miliknya itu.

Tanpa jeda, Ichigo segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas begitu guru mata pelajaran terakhir melangkahkan kaki ke koridor sekolah. Ia melewatkan ekspresi terkejut beberapa siswa lainnya dan tatapan paham sang guru, Chad, Uryuu, tatapan menyerah Tatsuki serta raut sedih Orihime.

"Mau bertaruh? Besok pasti Kuchiki- _san_ masuk sekolah." Tantang Keigo pada teman-temannya.

Namun teman-temannya memilih mengabaikan Keigo dan pulang sekolah secara beriringan.

Setengah membanting pintu rumah, Ichigo berlari menuju kamar dan membanting pintu lemari tempat penyimpanan kasur lipat di kamarnya dan harus menelan rasa kecewa ketika sosok Rukia tak ada di sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ichi- _nii_?" Tanya Yuzu yang sudah pulang lebih dulu dan tengah memasak di dapur.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Teriak Ichigo dari kamarnya.

Ichigo segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah dan hendak menukar jiwanya dengan jiwa modifikasinya; Kon, kalau saja Zangetsu tidak mengejeknya di alam pikirannya.

**"** **Sudah** **tidak** **sabar** **bertemu** **,** **hmnn** **?"**

Hollow Ichigo tertawa senang melanjutkan ucapan sang jiwa pedang zanpakuto Ichigo yakni jiwanya yang lain.

**_"_ ** **_Sudahlah_ ** **_, King._ ** **_Akui_ ** **** **_saja_ ** **_kau_ ** **_menyukai_ ** **_Queen."_ **

"Berisik kalian berdua!" Pekik Ichigo dengan wajah memerah malu.

**"** **Lagi** **pula** **Kuchiki** **pasti** **sedang** **menjalankan** **misinya** **."**

Ucapan Zangetsu menyadarkan Ichigo yang terlalu bersemangat beberapa saat lalu. Bagai balon yang meletus, semangat Ichigo seolah hilang.

_**"** _ _**Tenang** _ __ _**saja** _ _**. Queen** _ _**pasti** _ __ _**menemuimu** _ __ _**nanti** _ _**."** _

"Diam kau."

Namun hingga hari berganti, Ichigo tak kunjung menemukan Rukia di rumahnya. Melangkah pelan dengan wajah garangnya yang khas, Ichigo berjalan menuju sekolah dan masuk kekelas lalu duduk di belakang bangku yang ternyata sudah ditempati tubuh pendek dewa kematian yang dikenalnya itu.

"Kau kemana semalam?" Gerutu Ichigo pelan berusaha agar suaranya hanya bisa didengar Rukia.

Tanpa menoleh, Rukia memberi kode.

_'_ _Nanti_ _aku_ _jelaskan_ _.'_

Percakapan bisu mereka terhenti ketika meja Rukia mulai ramai beberapa teman sekelas yang menyapanya. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap dalam diam punggung kecil di hadapannya dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Terlalu malas membuka mulut meski beberapa teman mengajaknya bicara. Chad dan Uryuu juga memilih diam sembari memperhatikan dua orang yang tanpa sadar selalu tarik-menarik itu.

☀❄

Rukia menyandarkan punggung pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Mata ungunya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak dan tarikan napas yang teratur menunjukkan ia tertidur lelap. Ichigo yang baru saja datang pun duduk perlahan di sebelah tubuh gigai Rukia dan sekotak jus diletakkan di sebelahnya. Chad yang datang bersama dengan Ichigo duduk berseberangan dengan keduanya dan membuka plastik roti yang dibelinya di kantin.

Meski keduanya diam tak bersuara, tatapan bingung mereka saling bersahutan.

_'Aku_ _tidak_ _tahu_ _semalam_ _ada hollow.'_

_'_ _Apa_ _sebanyak_ _itu_ _hingga_ _dewa_ _kematian_ _setingkat_ _Rukia_ _kelelahan_ _?'_

"Kalian berisik sekali." Gerutu Rukia tanpa membuka mata.

Pikiran kedua laki-laki itu pun berhenti seketika. Meregangkan badan yang pegal, Rukia bangun dan mengambil kotak jus yang sudah disiapkan Ichigo.

"Mempelajari dunia manusia dalam waktu semalam suntuk membuatku mual."

Chad yang memang sudah tabiatnya diam pun tak membalas, meski telinganya menyimak perkataan Rukia. Sementara Ichigo mengambil rotinya sembari melirik sang shinigami,"memang untuk apa?"

"Bertahan hidup selama beberapa bulan kedepannya."

Ichigo merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Rukia. Apa ia merasa tak lagi dibutuhkan? Seolah paham dengan perasaan Ichigo bila dirasakan melalui reiatsunya yang tiba-tiba saja meningkat, Rukia melanjutkan,"aku dan timku mau tidak mau harus memiliki uang sendiri untuk misi yang tidak tahu akan berjalan berapa lama ini."

"Tim?" Tanya Chad, atau nama aslinya Sado Yasutora.

"Kali ini mereka mengirimku, Renji, Rangiku dan Kapten Hitsugaya ke Karakura untuk waktu yang tidak dijelaskan. Karena rentang waktu yang tidak pasti itulah Urahara menolak untuk membantu penuh selama kami di sini dan menyarankan agar kami bekerja untuk menunjang biaya tempat tinggal dan lain sebagainya." Terang Rukia sembari menyeruput jusnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan mengganggu keuangan dan biaya makanku lagi?" Tanya Ichigo dengan alis terangkat keatas.

"Bergembiralah, Stroberi." Sindir Rukia.

Ichigo diam tak menjawab karena sibuk saling sindir dengan Zangetsu serta Hichigo(hollow Ichigo) di dalam dunia bawah sadarnya.

**_'King, Queen tidak lagi bergantung padamu.'_ **

**'Tenanglah Hollow, Ichigo masih bisa menawarkan bantuan yang lain.'**

'Kalian berisik. Lakukan sesuatu selain menggangguku!'

**_'Mengganggumu yang galau lebih menyenangkan, King. Ahahaha.'_ **

'Berisik!'

Rukia menatap heran Ichigo yang terdiam dan tidur meringkuk menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Rukia pada Chad.

"Sebaiknya kau bilang padanya kalau butuh sesuatu nanti." Ujar Chad sembari tersenyum tipis.

Entah salah paham atau Rukia benar-benar mengerti yang Chad maksud, ia bergeser mendekati Ichigo yang berpura-pura tidur lalu menyikut pelan lengan shinigami penggantinya itu.

"Aku akan minta bantuanmu, kok."

Kalau ada yang melihat Ichigo tersenyum dengan mata masih terpejam, mereka memilih diam dan menahan tawa masing-masing. Ketenangan di antara mereka sirna begitu saja ketika Keigo, Tatsuki, Uryuu dan Orihime datang keatap sekolah. Ichigo memilih untuk tidur sejenak sementara Rukia menyambut mereka.


End file.
